carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yrelly Makin Me Mad
Thumb.jpg |number = 42 |airdate =June 16, 2018 |previous = Nexomania |next = Citizen Cain }} is the forty-second episode of HeroStorm. Plot The episode opens with two orcs guarding a prison camp holding the Alliance cavalry in Alterac Pass. All the sudden, one of them is thrown away by an unknown force. The other turns around, but is instantly bashed unconscious by a crystal hammer. The hammer belongs to Yrel; as she smiles at her triumph, Li Li throws her a cup of healing brew. After a while of annoyance from the latter's action, Yrel proceeds on looting the orc she just defeated. She found a glass of milk, a backpack, and three photos of a giraffe. She finally finds the key that unlocks the prison door. The two cheer at their success. However, the joy is only temporary as an orc manages to shut the door. The draenei retaliates by smashing said orc and reopen the door, only for other orcs trying to do what the first one tries to do. Despite that, Yrel manages to keep them at bay. From afar, she sees Garrosh from the Horde team, who mockingly smirks at her on response. Her reaction is to charge her hammer to use her Avenging Wrath. Garrosh, after cracking his fingers, pulls out his axe and slams the ground, stunning Yrel for a while. After regaining her senses, she tries again, only for Anub'arak to appear beneath her and throw her off. Li Li throws her another cup of healing brew. Yrel charges again for the third time, this time her Vindiction, but is again interrupted by another stun from Johanna's shield. Li Li, looking at the three warrior heroes, scurries off, only to be thrown away by the Horde warchief. The draenei, however, doesn't give up. She unleashes several abilities against them, but she keeps on being interupted, stopping her to from attacking them. Exaspirated, she activates her Divine Purpose and swings her Righteous Hammer at the three heroes, knocing them to their friendly wall. The crusader and the Traitor King are stuck on said wall(although the latter manages to burrow in) and Garrosh has his body against the wall unconscious. She then finally uses Avenging Wrath to finish him off, only for the latter to pull off a Wrecking Ball, throwing her behind his fortification and having her targeted by cannons, a couple of orcs and a troll. However, Yrel grins and activates her Bubble Hearth, allowing her to return to base safely. An orc, seeing her doing that, becomes angered and throws a stone on the ground, which accidentally hits another orc, and storms into the Fort. Inside, he posts a flaming post in the WoW forum, commenting about the Horde being more superior than the Alliance and how he dislikes Paladins and the Bubble Hearth, before tossing his computer aside. Epilogue Li Li and Yrel march to the Horde base with their cavalry on their side. Once they reach there, however, Drek'Thar simply flicks the three away with his massive fingers. Characters *Yrel (physical debut in HeroStorm) *Anub'arak (physical debut in HeroStorm) * Li Li * Garrosh * Johanna * Orcs * Troll * Cavalry * Drek'Thar Trivia *The title is a pun of the phrase You're really makin me mad. * The glass of milk, backpack, and the three photos of a giraffe returns from the WoWCraft episode, PvE; it is possible that the orc Yrel looted is the same orc that killed the giraffe in said episode. *An orc goes to "WOW Forums" to complain about the other team and Blizzur and everything and akljsndñlfkjqe, yeah, you got the idea. Gameplay references *The Cavalry getting slowly out of the cage reflects the time they take to be captured (around 30 seconds). *All Yrel abilities can be channeled to be more powerful, however they can be interrupted by any enemy attack. This is exagerated when Garrosh touch her face and stops her channeling. Video Category:Episode Category:HeroStorm Episode